Feel That Fire
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Right after Dean died, Sam did something he thinks he really shouldn't have. But coming back to Edenton, NC five years later he runs into her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Toby, Lana and all others you do not know._

**A/N: **So I got the idea for this while watching "Sweet Home Alabama." I had to post it, the idea was really bugging me.

* * *

Sam Winchester scratched at his neck and shifted lower in his seat in the passenger side of the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Dude," The husky voice of the elder Winchester sounded through the otherwise silent car. "what's with you?"

"Nothing." Sam pulled his eyes from the window. "I'm fine."

That was a lie.

Truth was, he was freaked beyond all belief. He hoped--no, _prayed_--he'd never have to return to this town.

Right now Sam just wanted to get this hunt finished and get the Hell out of the state.

"This isn't the hotel." Sam stated as the car rolled to a stop in front of a small diner.

"I'm hungry." Dean growled.

It was still rather tense between the two brothers since Lucifer had risen, and that was 5 years ago.

The clearing of a throat in the backseat cause the two Winchesters to turn their eyes to the backseat.

Lana Caldwell--or Lana _Winchester_, as far as Sam was concerned--sat in the backseat of the Impala. An uncomfortable look graced her face at the prospect of, yet another, Winchester-brother fight.

Lana still hadn't grown accustom to their bickers or fights.

Sam honestly didn't think she ever would, maybe it was something only the Winchesters themselves, and Bobby Singer, were used to.

Lana still couldn't stand to be in the same room as them when tension started building, and she'd been with them 3 years now.

That was something Sam thought he'd _never_ see. Dean with a girl--for _three years_. And no child was involved.

Dean had gotten into a bit of a mishap one hunt, somehow getting some nasty cuts and bruises on a personal part of his body. Lana had been Dean's nurse the night he stumbled into the hospital. While doped up, Dean had gotten flirtatious and handsy--more so than usual, and Lana refused to give her name, which resulted in Dean calling her "Ass-Stitch Girl" for the remaining time he was hospital bound.

When Dean was finally released from the hospital the pretty brunette finally relented and agreed to a date with Dean. By the end of the night Dean discovered the name of "Ass-Stitch Girl", and lost his heart to Alana Penelope Caldwell.

When the time came for the Winchesters to leave for a new hunt Lana had put her foot down, telling Dean either he was in it for the long-haul or he didn't come back--Alana Penelope Caldwell was _no_ booty call.

So Dean agreed, but told her she'd need to go with them, telling her his job required him to travel.

They'd planned to keep hunting as far away from Lana's knowledge as possible. But useless research and a vengeful spirit diminished all those hopes. Lana had taken the news as well as could be expected, though she did punish Dean with no sex for keeping such a thing from her.

Sam gave a startled jump as Dean pounded his hand on the roof of the Impala impatiently.

"Are we eating today or what?"

Sam rolled his eyes and climbed from the car, following Dean and Lana into the diner. He kept his head down and said a silent prayer as they neared an empty booth near the back.

"Samuel Winchester!" A thick southern drawl pierced Sam's ears. "Is that you?!"

Dean froze and Sam's heart leaped up into his throat.

"How do you know Sam?" He asked the older woman with salt-and-pepper hair.

"Why, because of he and Toby, of course." The woman spoke as though it were obvious.

"Oh. Toby. Right." Dean arched his brow and shrugged at Lana.

"I'm starving. Let's eat." Sam pushed the two towards the booth.

"So who's Toby?" Dean asked, throwing his arm along the booth seat, resting his hand on Lana's shoulder. "He some dude you met in school or something?"

"Something like that." Sam muttered, giving a forced smile when Glinda, the older woman, approached the table, a small notepad and pen in hand.

**___________**____

Sam kept his eyes fixed ahead. He could feel his brother's gaze burning a hole in the side of his head, but he refused to look his way. He knew Dean knew there was something up now, Sam fidgeted and barely spoke at the diner.

"Shit."

The word escaped his lips before he realized it and he mentally scolded himself. The low whistle that left Dean's mouth signaled he discovered what Sam had seen, and the sound of a palm hitting face signaled Lana had too.

That was something Sam loved about her, she had no problem disciplining Dean whether it was out in public or not, she had no problem in letting Dean know he'd crossed the line with her.

The small brunette who'd been hanging a poster turned. She was holding an armload of papers and frowned as soon as she spotted Sam.

"Whoa." Dean muttered--a little too loudly. "She looks _pissed_."

"Maybe we should head a different way..." Sam grabbed at his brother's jacket sleeve and tugged.

The small woman pressed the papers closer to herself and stalked forward.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?"

"I ask him that all the time." Dean spoke up."

"You're a damn jackass!" She jabbed a finger in Sam's direction.

"Well, now you know." Dean chuckled at Sam.

"Dean. Don't." Sam warned.

"Why does everyone know you?" Dean asked curiously. He turned to the young woman. "How do you know h--"

"I'm his wife."

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. The Pain That Comes With Divorce

"What the fuck, Sam?" Dean blurted out.

"I so..." Lana bent down, hands resting on her knees, as she tried to control her laughter. "I totally didn't see that coming!"

"Wanna know what _I_ didn't see coming??" Toby growled, jabbing her finger into Sam's chest. "The fake divorce papers you sent me!"

"Shit, this is better than Jerry Springer!" Lana wheezed out.

Sam shot a dirty look Lana's way before turning back to Toby, an uneasy expression on his face.

"What do you mean 'fake papers'?"

"Do I need to word this in Retard or something?" Toby clenched her small hands into fists. "God, I swear if I knew you were this stupid, I would have never married you."

"I'm pretty sure you've always known how stupid I am."

Toby smiled in success, Sam took the bait.

Sam frowned and rolled his eyes. "That wasn't funny when we were married and it's not funny now."

"We're _still_ married!" Toby's eyes flashed, all signs of amusement gone now. "Since you conveniently showed back up here, we can conveniently meet up at the court house tomorrow."

"I'm sure there was some kind of mistake. Bob--my lawyer wouldn't have given fake papers."

"Well, maybe your 'lawyer' got his degree out of a fucking Cracker Jack box!"

"I'm Lana. I don't believe we've met." Lana stepped forward, throwing a grin Sam's way. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her. "Toby...how do you know the papers are fake?"

"My _lawyer_." She answered as though it were obvious. "All that was signed is void. It's not legit."

******

"Damn you, Bobby!" Sam's voice thundered through the line. "You better tell me you sent the wrong damn papers to Toby and her lawyer!"

"First off, I _know_ you're not telling me what I better do or say." Bobby's voice boomed back. "And second, what ever happened to _real _marriage? You know, where you actually mean it when you say those vows, and then you stand by those words until death do you part. And as far as I know, Toby Hogg and Samuel Winchester are _still_ kicking."

"Bobby..." Sam's tone was a warning.

Bobby's tone left no room for argument. "Make it work, Sam--or at least _try_ to make your marriage work. I'm not giving any lawyer papers, so if you want a divorce, good luck finding someone that will back up a wanted man."

Sam's face took on an appalled look as the dial tone came down the line. Bobby hung up on him.

"So..." Dean sat at the table in the small corner that passed for a kitchenette in their motel room. "What'd he say?"

"Toby's going to kill me."

Dean snorted. "She won't _kill_ you, Sam. Maybe kick your ass, but not _kill_ you."

"No." Sam shook his head. "She's going to put my balls on one of those things that clinks back and forth."

Dean's laughter filled the small room followed by the sound of a slap and then Dean mumbling.

"I guess I should go talk to her..."

Sam grabbed his jacket and made his way for the door.

"Tell Toby I said 'Hi!!'" Lana called out happily, ignoring the miffed look Sam tossed her way before he left.

_******_

"Toby, I'm sorry, but we have to stay married. No, no--that won't work...Um, Toby, I know how to fix this: Murder me?" Sam shook his head and sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. "We could make it look like an accident, just back your car up over me, say you never saw me...Or! We could--"

"What are you doing?" Toby called from the screen door, her eyebrows arched at the pacing man on her porch.

"Mylawyer'sanassholeandwehavetostaymarried."

Toby's door flew out, nearly missing Sam's face by inches, as she stomped out onto her porch to stand in front of him, fists on her hips.

"That better have been Chinese for '_We'll be divorced by Sunday_.'"

Sam gave an unconvincing grin and Toby groaned.

"Where the Hell do you meet these people?! Your lawyer got his degree online didn't he?! God, I've always said, 'If you can get a career on there, something's not legit.' Jesus Christ, Sam...you know what? Never mind, we'll get you a new lawyer--a _real_ lawyer. I'll pay for the costs."

"No!"

Toby stared at him, disgusted look on her face.

"You cannot seriously tell me you _want _to stay married. It was a mistake, we both know. Can't we just move on with our lives already?" She whined. "We'll make it quick and easy."

Sam couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face, though he did regret it when Toby's fist flew out and hit his arm.

Toby groaned and scrubbed her hands down her face, mumbling to herself something along the lines, "I can't believe I'm doing this..." before she said loudly...almost painfully: "Please?"

Sam shook his head with a shrug. He couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He didn't want to go to jail. He'd been there and he hated it. He really didn't want to become someone's bitch.

The small woman made a growling noise before her fist shot out--Sam groaning a moment later and covering his eye with his hand.

"You _punched_ me!" He shouted, searing pain shooting through his left eye. "You punched _me_!!"

"No. Fucking. Shit." She growled.

Her fist shot out again but Sam dodged it this time. He smirked at her when her jaw clenched, but he soon got an uneasy look on his face as she smiled and shrugged. Toby's leg kicked out before Sam registered why she had that almost _serene_ smile on her face.

The tall man fell to his knees in record time and his face turned white, then red, and then a bluish.

"Oh my G..._Shit_..." Sam wheezed in a high-pitched, whine. One hand on his eye, the cupping his groin.

"I need that divorce!" Toby spoke forcefully. "I'm engaged! I'm getting married!"

Sam's hand fell from his eye as he looked up at her, he swallowed thickly so he could speak...or more like _squeak_ out, "_What??_"


End file.
